Insecurities
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Even after her resurrection and his heart being returned, Ana is still convinced Will is never going to love her again.


**I don't own OUAT In Wonderland and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Anastasia woke with a gasp and started choking in a desperate bid for air. "Ana, you have to breathe. Just calm down and start breathing with me!" Will cried.

She locked her eyes on Will and started breathing with him. "What happened? Thought I was dying."

He cringed. "You did, but Jafar and the Jabberwocky broke the laws of magic to bring you back. I killed them as soon as we found out for sure you were alive again."

Ana struggled to comprehend what he was saying. "How long?"

"A few days," Alice chimed in.

Anastasia started looking around the room. "Where are we?" This didn't look like any place she knew in Wonderland.

"My apartment in Storybrooke. We needed to get out of Wonderland, and this was the safest place I knew," Will explained. He wished his heart would stop pounding – Anastasia was clearly okay so he could definitely stop panicking right now.

With Will and Cyrus' help, she stood up. "Are you okay? You look a little pale." Cyrus was also worried about her.

Still trying to regain her bearings, Anastasia slowly headed over to the couch to sit down. "We don't have to worry about Jafar anymore? The laws of magic being undone didn't undo his death?" She couldn't bear for that to happen and for it to be her fault.

Alice shook her head. "We made sure it was permanent. He won't be hurting anyone any longer."

Starving and tired, Anastasia tried to figure out what to do next, but her eyes closing made the decision for her. When she woke up, Will was fast asleep next to her. She smiled at him before yawning. "How long was I out this time?"

"Just a few hours. You need me to get you anything?" Alice was clearly ready to help out Anastasia, something that surprised the former queen.

"No thank you." Anastasia sighed as she looked at Will again. Even though she had been dead (and resurrected) and he had his heart back, Ana was still pretty sure that Will would never love her again or forgive her. How could he? She had broken his heart (in more ways than one) and hurt him so many times. Her actions were unforgiveable, no matter what she thought in that jail soon. Will would probably send her on her way as soon as she was capable enough, and Ana wouldn't blame him. She deserved it.

And that's when something started flickering. A curious Anastasia turned to Cyrus. "It's a new sort of magic," he explained as he kept flicking it back and forth. She stood up and with wobbly legs, made her way over to him (Alice behind her every step of the way) to see this.

Will groaned. "What are you three doing with the lights? Stop it. It's just technology in this land. Nothing magical about it."

"It's wondrous," Cyrus declared.

"This is definitely wonderful." Ana was in awe of Storybrooke already and she hadn't even been outside yet.

"I'm too exhausted for this. It was a long few days in Wonderland. Never going back there – or to the Enchanted Forest again," he declared. Will was deadly serious about that. Storybrooke was his home now, especially since Wonderland and the Enchanted Forest held too many bad memories.

"You should rest," Anastasia encouraged.

Will stared at her. "You died, Ana. You've been through a lot more than me, and you should be resting. I'll take you to my room so you can have the bed."

"I'm not tired." She was, actually, but Ana was determined to stay awake. She wanted to acclimate to her surroundings (and try to avoid the heartache that was her situation with Will).

He glared at her, but finally gave up. "Fine. We're going to need to find you two an apartment. There can't be four of us living here. Not enough room."

Anastasia cocked her head in confusion. "You're not finding me an apartment too?"

"No. You're going to be living here with me." Will wondered if dying had screwed with her memory. He wouldn't be surprised, even though he was extremely relieved that she was even alive at all. Those few days without her had been some of the worst of his life. And he thought it had been bad after she left him to become queen, but Will had definitely been wrong. This was a hundred times worse, and he hoped to never go through it again.

"Oh." Anastasia blinked, trying to process that information. Why did Will want her to live with him? Was it so he could keep an eye on her? Most likely. There was no other reason for it.

"Let's get started then. Anastasia, feel better!" Alice chirped.

"Good luck." Cyrus waved, and he followed Alice and Will out of the apartment.

Now left alone, a bone-weary Anastasia slumped against the fridge and slid to the floor. She began sobbing. She couldn't believe everything that had happened recently in the past week or so. It was too much to bear, and she couldn't deal with it. What good would she be here? She would just ruin it, like she always did. It was her fault Will had turned into a genie and then she had stupidly gotten herself killed. She managed to pull herself together before the others returned half an hour later.

"We found them an apartment and they move in tomorrow. We're going to have to buy them some furniture, but that shouldn't be too bad." Will noticed Anastasia's red-rimmed eyes and frowned. He couldn't help but worry about her health in the aftermath of her death. He vowed to take her to the hospital to get checked out as soon as possible to make sure nothing had gone wrong after the resurrection.

"That's great! We'll find you the perfect furniture," Ana promised, suddenly cheering up as the mask was put back in place. She wasn't going to dump all her problems on them - none of them deserved it.

Alice stared at her, also noticing the red-rimmed eyes. "Thank you, Anastasia. I believe you'll be helpful and know exactly what we need."

Since Will was out on the couch and watching the television (the moving screen was absolutely amazing), Anastasia slept in his bed and cried herself to sleep. She hated being this emotional and blamed it on her resurrection – it was a good excuse.

The next day, Will took Anastasia to be checked out at the hospital and she was declared perfectly healthy. Relieved to have that out of the way, he dropped Ana, Cyrus, and Alice off at the store and went off to do his own thing (he needed to blow off some steam).

Will finally snapped about two days later, once it was clear Anastasia didn't want to talk nor had much of an appetite. She was listless and it worried him. "You need to wake up, Ana."

She stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about, Will?"

"You're not the Ana I know, and you're scaring me."

Anastasia flinched. "Well I should just move in with Cyrus and Alice if you feel that way. I'll pack up my meager belongings and will be on my way." Damn it, she wasn't going to cry again.

Will stood in front of her to block her from leaving. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

And then she finally snapped. "What do you want from me, Will? I know you don't love me anymore, even though your heart has been returned. I know you're never going to forgive me, so why are you insisting that I stay here with you? We both just need to move on and live our lives. It'll be easier that way." She turned away so he wouldn't see her tears.

He rolled his eyes and turned her around. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Hey!" Anastasia glared at him.

"Did dying mess with your brain? Ana, you've never been this oblivious. I am so in love with you I had Cora rip my heart out of my chest. All those feelings came rushing back that night in the cell, and then you died right in front of me. Do you know how much that hurt? And of course I forgive you. How could I not, especially after you did die?"

She scoffed. "And what if you feel that way just because I died? It isn't fair to either of us." Ana knew for certain that she'd fall apart if Will only felt this way because of an uncontrollable situation.

"I felt that way the minute Jafar put my heart back in, Ana. You're not getting rid of me. I want to be with you. Why do you think you're living with me?"

She shrugged, suddenly feeling stupid. "I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking rationally. I haven't felt like myself for a long time, and dying seems to have made it worse."

"Oh, Ana. And what did you think that kiss was?"

"You got caught up in the moment of having your heart back. I figured it meant nothing." Had she really been this off since her resurrection? Anastasia felt like she was starting to wake up a little now, and it felt better than crying all the time. That was something she was definitely sick of.

Will laughed and pulled in her for a hug before passionately kissing her. "I love you, Anastasia. That's never going to change."

"I love you too, Will." And then she broke in his arms, hating herself for doing so.

He rubbed her back and let her cry it out. "You good now?" he asked when she was done.

Ana nodded. "Yes, thank you." She felt embarrassed that she had broken down in front of him even though Will had seen her at her lowest.

"You're welcome. Now you want to go into our bedroom together and make up for some lost time?"

Ana laughed and playfully punched him in his shoulder. "Will! And no, I'm too tired. I'm sorry." And there were her insecurities again.

Will wiped the tears off her face. "Don't apologize. I know we've both been through a lot in these past few days. We can just sleep if you want?" He couldn't wait to spend the rest of this life with this woman, his true love (and gods, he hated that).

"Sounds like a good plan. But can we eat first? I saw something in the ice box I really wanted to try." And now her appetite was back.

He laughed. "Go right ahead."

Anastasia and Will were finally back on track and truly happy for the first time in a long time. They'd still have problems and fight – insecurities on both sides would pop up frequently – but they always made up afterwards. And they stuck together when Storybrooke's latest villain attacked the town. And when they returned to Storybrooke with their memories of the past year missing after the Wicked Witch's curse, Anastasia had an engagement ring on her finger.


End file.
